


Shortly, Klance

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Background broganes, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom Lance, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Light Spanking, M/M, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Keith, The spanking isn’t sexual though, Vibrator, a tiny bit of violence, creative use of a facial cleanser, cumming in pants, just Lance being a dick, nonconsensual spanking, sub/dom, tiny keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Due to an unfortunate error in one of Pidge’s experiments, Keith has shrunken. Lance is assigned to look after him and things get slightly kinky. Then, that night, things get much more kinky.Everyone is of legal age and consent to the smut.This is my first smut so it might not be good. Please be kind in the comments, thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

“Keith,” Pidge’s voice asked. It was weirdly loud. 

“What?” Keith asked, annoyed. He just wanted to get back to his room and read a magazine or something. 

“I’ve got some bad news.” Pidge said. She stepped into view. She was way too big. “I accidentally shrunk you.”

Keith screamed. “What the fuck? You fucking shrunk me? This is the last time I ever help you with an experiment! You absolute motherfucker!”

Pidge frowned. “I know, I know. It’s not ideal.”

“Go get Shiro!” Keith demanded. “He’ll know what to do.”

 

Shiro came in a moment later. “Oh quiznack. This isn’t good.” 

 

“So, as you all know, Pidge shrunk Keith. Keith is now small.” Shiro said to the group.

“Is he like, a baby now? Is my boyfriend a baby? I can’t date a baby. I’m not a creep!” Lance asked, panicking. 

“No, Lance.” Shiro said. “He’s still an acceptable age to date you.”

“Yeah, plus now you can have some size difference themed sexy fun.” Pidge added.

“Nope!” Shiro said. “We’re not doing that!”

“Why not? You said he wasn’t younger or anything.” Lance asked.

“Because I don’t want to know about my brother’s sex life unless I need to interfere. And the only reason I would need to interfere would be to beat up someone who hurt him. So I’m fine with you doing whatever, as long as you’re both into it. Just don’t tell me about it. I don’t want to know, because it’s not my business.”

“Fine.”

“Okay, so we’re all going to go look for this ingredient we need to fix Keith. Lance, Keith feels comfortable around you, so you’ll stay here with him.”

“Sweet.”

 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance said to tiny Keith. 

Keith just looked up at him. 

“So... the others went to find an ingredient for the serum to fix your size. You’re going to stay here with me. Do you want to go to my room and watch tv or something?”

Keith sighed. “Sure. I guess.” 

 

Keith estimated that about three hours had passed. He also estimated that Lance had made 10,000 tiny jokes and sung ‘Short People’ by Randy Newman at least twice that.

“Hey, Keith. I’d tell you a joke about how short you are, but it’d just go over your head.”

“Hey, Keith. You’re even smaller than my self esteem level.” 

“Sorry if I’m agitating you, but it’s not my fault. You’re just super short-tempered.”

“I used to look up to you, but now I physically can’t. Get it? Because you’re so short?”

“I’m thinking about giving you a math class. It’s important to make the little things count.”

“I’ve really gotta hand it to you, Keith. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to reach it.”

“Lance, I swear, if you don’t stop talking right now, when I’m normal sized again, I will murder you!”

“Bad Keith! Bad!” Lance said.

Tiny Keith’s face turned pink with anger. 

“Lance. I-” Keith started angrily. He didn’t get to finish. Lance picked him up by his middle and used his index finger to harshly tap Keith’s rear a few times.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lance?” Keith yelled.

“I’m spanking you. You’ve been very naughty.”

“Just because I’m small does not mean that you can push me around! Put me down right now!” 

Lance frowned at him. “Keith, Shiro put me in charge of watching you. That means I’m the alpha here.”

“The alpha? What, are you a wolf in a crappy fanfiction?”

“Why, would you be into that?”

“Shut up, you fucking furry.”

“If you keep talking back, I’m going to have to put you in time out.”

This was the last straw for Keith. He lunged himself at Lance’s face. 

Lance laughed. There was no way anything this small could hurt him. 

A moment later, perfect complexion slightly less perfect, Lance realized he was wrong. Keith’s teeth were just as sharp when they were tiny. 

“Aah! Bad Keith!” Lance cried again.

“Say that again. I fucking dare you. I dare you, Lance.”

“Fine.” Lance shrugged. “You forced my hand.” 

Lance walked over to his dresser and pulled out a drawer. From the drawer he took a wide, tall jar with soft cotton balls on the bottom and holes in the lid.

Keith’s eyes widened. “Wait, Lance, I was just kidding.” 

Lance picked him up and dropped into the jar. He put the lid on, trapping Keith in the jar. Keith angrily banged on the sides. “Fuck you! Let me out right now!”

“No. You are in time out.” Lance paused and stared at the wall for a second. “Now that I say that out loud, it sounds surprisingly kinky.”

“What, the spanking wasn’t kinky enough for you? Or the jar?”

“When you phrase it that way, those sound kinky, too. Especially when you’re doing it with your boyfriend.”

“Yeah. So let me out so I can end you.”

“That’s not kinky, though. Ending me is not kinky. That’s scary. I don’t want to die.”

“And I didn’t want to be shrunken by one of Pidge’s freaky experiments, spanked, and put in a jar. But life doesn’t always go your way.”

“Would you be into the other things if you weren’t shrunken?”

“That’s not relevant.”

“Oh my quiznack, are you secretly kinky? How did I not know this?”

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Fine. What do you want to talk about instead?”

Keith didn’t answer. He didn’t get the chance to, because Lance’s door slid open. 

“Keith, Lance, we found what we need.” Shiro said. “Pidge is working on the cure right now, and- Lance, why is Keith in a jar. And why is your face scratched up?” 

“Keith was being bad so I put him in time out.” Lance said.

At the same time, Keith said, “Lance was being annoying as hell so I beat him up.”

 

Shiro looked from one boy to the other. “Lance, take Keith out of the jar.”

Lance took Keith out of the jar. 

“Keith, apologize to Lance for beating him up. Then Lance, apologize to Keith for putting him in a jar.” Shiro said, ever the father figure.

Keith grumbled. Barely audible, he said. “I’m sorry that I beat you up.”

“I’m sorry I put you in a jar.”

“Good!” Shiro said. “Pidge is working on a cure, but it won’t be ready for two days.”

“Two days?!” Keith yelled.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Shiro explained, “There’s nothing anyone can do. Do you want to stay me to take you back to your room for the night?”

Keith thought about this. He glanced at Lance. “I think I’ll stay here tonight, if that’s okay.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Shiro. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Keith. Goodnight, Lance.” Shiro said. He closed the door and walked away.


	2. Part Two; The Smut Part

Lance looked at Keith seductively. “Staying here tonight, huh?”

“Obviously.” Keith said. 

“And, um, you’re sure you want to do this?”

“We’ve had sex before, Lance.”

“Yeah, but now you’re tiny. I always need to make sure I’ve got your consent, and now that you’re tiny, I feel like it’s even more important than normal.”

“You’re so sweet, Lance. I love that about you. And yes, I want this.” Keith said, rubbing his small hand against Lance’s cheek. “Plus, earlier you asked if I was secretly kinky. Don’t you want to find out?”

If they had been in an anime, Lance’s nose would have started bleeding. “What’s the safeword?”

“Safeword?”

“Yeah. If it’s gonna be kinky, we need a safeword.”

“Um.... how about ‘Mamora’?”

“Okay, sounds good. I’m gonna be a total dom. It’s going to be so hot. You’ll be all like ‘please fuck me daddy’ and I’ll be like ‘I’m holding the reigns here baby.’”

“If I ever call you daddy, kill me.”

“Okay, so not the daddy part. I’m cool with that. Maybe some other time.” 

“You have lube, right?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, but you’re too small for my dick.” Lance said. “But I have an idea. How do you feel about Q-tips?”

 

A moment later, Lance picked up Keith and held him in his hand. He took a finger from his other hand and pressed hard into Keith’s still clothed crotch. Keith squeaked. 

“You like that?” Lance asked. “Do you like it when I touch you? Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels, Keith.”

Keith didn’t say anything. Lance took his finger away. Keith whined. “Why?”

“If you don’t do as I say, I can’t reward you.”

“Then don’t reward me.” Keith said in a sultry voice, pushing his hips forward. “Punish me.” 

“Damn, Keith!” Lance said, breaking character. “That was so fucking hot!”

Keith glared at him. “Yeah, it was supposed to be. Just fuck me already.”

Lance sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s not going to be that easy for you, honey.” Lance carried Keith across the room and gently put him on his desk. He pulled Keith’s clothes off. From the desk he pulled out a spool of string. “You okay with being tied up?”

Keith nodded vigorously. 

Lance tied him up with his arms behind his back and with his legs spread far apart. “You look so pretty, all spread open for me. Arms behind you, legs wide, dick hard, pink ass exposed. Completely naked and vulnerable. Completely mine. I can do whatever I want to you.” 

Keith shivered with pleasure at Lance’s dominant words. “Lance, please fuck me.”

Lance shook his head and made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound. “You should know by now that I’m the one in charge here. If you want me to do something, you’re going to beg. Do you understand?”

“Lance, I-” Keith whined.

“Do you understand? I said beg for me.” Lance commanded. 

“Lance, please, I need your dick. I need it inside me. Please, I need- I need you to fuck me, please.”

“Mmmm. That’s some nice begging. But I want to hear more.”

“Please, Lance.” Keith begged. “I need your thick cock inside me. I need you to dominate me. Mark me as yours. Show me who’s in charge. Put me in my place. Just- fuck me.”

Lance moaned. “Fuck, that was hot. Okay, you’ve convinced me. But first,” He pulled an oval shaped device from his desk. “This is a face cleaner. You put face soap on it and it cleans your pores, but it also vibrates. I’m going to tie you to it and see how long you can last.”

Lance took the string and fastened Keith to the vibrator. He turned it. It wasn’t vibrating too hard or fast, because it wasn’t meant for sex, but for cleaning faces, but since Keith was so small, it was incredibly intense for him. 

“Fuck,” Keith cursed at the sensation. He was so distracted by the vibrations that he didn’t notice what Lance was doing until he felt something cool and wet press against his asshole. 

“Ready?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah,” Keith responded in a breathy voice. 

The Q-tip pushed slowly into him. Agonizingly slowly. Keith moaned in pleasure. 

It went in until Keith felt completely full. Then Lance pulled it out part way. When he thrust it back in, it brushed against Keith’s prostate.

“Right there!” Keith yelled. 

“I got you,” Lance said. He thrust the Q-tip right against Keith’s G-spot. 

“Aaah! Lance, I’m gonna-” Keith screamed.

“Come for me, Kitten.” Lance said, thrusting the Q-tip in one final time. 

Keith came onto the vibrating face cleaning device. 

“Good boy. Good Keith,” Lance cooed as he turned off the device and pulled the Q-tip out of his tiny boyfriend. “You did such a good job.” 

Lance untied Keith and picked him up. 

Keith nuzzled against Lance’s palm. “But I didn’t get you off, yet.”

“No offense, Keith, but you’re too small to do anything. And, um, also,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, “I kinda came in my pants when you were begging for my dick. It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing,” Keith comforted, “I’m glad you came, even though I’m so small.”

“Time for some aftercare.” Lance said. He carried Keith to the bathroom and drew a bath. 

 

Keith sat on Lance’s chest as Lance washed his hair. 

“Your head is so small.” Lance said.

“Yeah, that’s because I’m, like, six inches tall.”

“You make a good point. Hey, Keith?” 

“Mm-hm?” 

“I, um, I love you.” 

Keith whipped his head around to look at his nervous boyfriend. He put his small hand on his boyfriend’s soft chest. “I love you, too, Lance.”


End file.
